Love, Hate, and a Very Confused Drunken Sibling
by missmurder83
Summary: Don't let the name fool you it's not really stupid. MurEra slash, incest, MurtaghOC. Eragon tells his drunken elder brother his feelings. ONESHOT rated for seemingly obvious reasons [aka slash, incest...]


_One of my earlier fics, I just found it on my computer and decided to submit it. No flames, slash, incest, two drunk guys. Oneshot. Eragon is in love with Murtagh, who is in love with Ranaya. Eragon lets it slip that he's in love with Murtagh in a drunken distress and Murtagh gets rather confused...My friends who read this got a little confused so if you have questions...well you can figure out what to do, I hope._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eragon watched almost jealously as his brother talked with Ranaya. Murtagh was totally at ease talking to her, flirting. Ranaya was just as good herself.

Eragon hated Ranaya with every emotion he held. She had come into their lives and stolen Murtagh away from him…

Eragon scolded himself for his emotions towards Murtagh. They were both brothers _and_ men. It would never be accepted, though they were riders. Ranaya and Murtagh were competing with each other now, seeing who could be the most annoying and get as many looks from the citizens around them.

Eragon smiled to himself. Ranaya didn't have a chance, if anyone knew how to be obnoxious, it was his handsome elder brother. Ranaya smiled at him from where she sat.

She had seen Murtagh and Eragon get into heated fights in order to with the game. Eragon smiled at the memory, they were usually half-drunk when it happened so they often had to help each other walk out so they wouldn't hit anything. He vaguely remembered his brother's heat radiating through the thin layer of cloth that separated their skin.

Ranaya was yelling at Murtagh now about he always rubbed grease in his hair every morning to make his hair look better. Murtagh contradicted with that because Ranaya was a half elf, she went out to hug trees every morning, which, of course, neither of them actually did.

The pair continued on like this for several minutes until the bar tender told them to shut up or to take it outside. They both fell from their chairs laughing. Ranaya tried to stand but tripped on her skirt and fell, her face just inches above Murtagh's.

Eragon's rage built up again, swelling in his chest when he saw that neither of them moved. Murtagh whispered something Eragon couldn't hear. Ranaya laughed quietly at it and shook her head.

"I have to go now," Eragon heard her say. Murtagh nodded almost sadly and they stood. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Eragon watched, scowling, as she brushed her lips against his brother's.

"Yeah," Murtagh said with half a smile. "Tomorrow." Ranaya left, waving at Eragon when she passed.She had to make it so much harder for him to hate her.

_Damn her being a good person,_ Eragon thought angrily to himself as he watched her leave.

Murtagh watched her go and sat next to Eragon. "Ran's great isn't she?" he asked gazing into space.

"I don't like her." Eragon stated sullenly crossing his arms.

"And why, may I ask is that?" Murtagh sounded slightly offended, he hid it well, but Eragon had learned every tone he thought it was possible for Murtagh to have. Eragon stuttered with his answer. He felt Murtagh turn his gaze on him, causing even more stuttering and now he was trying very hard not to meet his gaze. Murtagh arched and eyebrow. "O," he said "I see. Someone has a little crush." Eragon froze. Murtagh couldn't have possibly figured out that he was in love with him, could he? "Eragon, if you liked Ran you could've just told me. I would have backed off, but now…" he faded off. Eragon relaxed slightly. He didn't know. He sighed.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically "I'm so madly in love with your girlfriend." Murtagh laughed.

"So what is it then?" Murtagh asked, sipping his beer. Eragon stood and angrily walked out of the room. If Murtagh didn't know, he certainly wouldn't tell him. He heard footsteps behind him. Someone grabbed his wrist.

"Let go of me!" Eragon yelled. He spun around to look into the hazel eyes of the Red Rider.

"What's wrong with you?" Murtagh asked angrily, his words slightly slurred. Eragon knew that he, as well, was drunk.

"If you would just forget about yourself for two minutes you would know what's wrong with me!" Eragon screamed.

"Well I'm sorry if I would rather live my own life than be a secondary character in yours!" Murtagh screamed back.

"A secondary character??" Eragon said enraged "apparently you have failed miserably to notice that I've been madly in love with you since you were imprisoned at the Varden!!" Murtagh stood stunned. Eragon tore away from him and stormed off to his room. He noticed that Murtagh hadn't moved. Saphira sensed his drunken distress.

_Are you alright, little one? _She asked worriedly.

_I don't want to talk about it._ Eragon collapsed on his bed. He felt sleep come to overtake him, but then there was a loud knock on his door. He grudgingly rubbed his eyes and opened the door. He wasn't sure what happened next, but he found himself on the ground, Murtagh on top of him. Eragon felt Murtagh's lips on his. He quickly memorized everything he could. Murtagh's taste, his smell, every part of his muscled chest he could get his hands on, everything.

Eragon pushed Murtagh off of him.

"You're drunk." He said. "It's not right."

"You're drunk to," said Murtagh defensively.

"What about Ranaya?" Eragon asked angrily. Murtagh looked at him, dazed, or more likely, drunk.

"Ranaya…"he whispered. He cursed loudly. "What the hell is wrong with me? I can't believe I would even consider doing this to her, to you!" he stood and hit his head on the wall.

"Murtagh, don't do that," Eragon said, pulling Murtagh away from the wall.

"Why shouldn't I? Every time I try to be good, I end up the villain!" Eragon shuddered at his brother's harsh words. "I have to go find Ran...I'm sorry Eragon," he said softly, "but I only see you as…a brother, and as a friend. Forgive me." Eragon nodded sadly. He didn't quite understand why Murtagh had shoved his tongue down his throat moments earlier if this was true.

"I understand."

Murtagh nodded and stepped out of the room. Eragon watched him go. Murtagh was happy, even though it wasn't with him. He thought of Ranaya. She loved Murtagh just as deeply as he did, Eragon could see it in her eyes. Then again, if she hurt Murtagh, her neck and his sword would become very closely acquainted...

**END**


End file.
